This Is Wrong But Feels So Right
by The Goode Chameleon
Summary: What happens when solomon finds cammie in her moms office? what happens when they realize they have feelings for each other? AN: COC will probably not be exist Rated T. Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the gallagher girls seris and Characters.
1. Sorrowful Night

Cammie POV

I was sad and I told my friends I wasn't feeling well so they let me skip class and are gonna tell my teachers.

I was sitting in my mom's office on the couch thinking about my life. My mom is on a top secret missions that she wont be back in 3 months. I was starting to cry when I heard the door open. When I looked up I saw Mr. Solomon, who is the hottest teacher and my dad's best friend, in front of me with open arms. Without thinking I ran up to him and started crying, I looked up to see his eyes full of concern, love, and sadness.

We moved to the couch and we just stared into each others eyes. Before I knew what was happening Mr. Solomon KISSED ME ON THE LIPS. I was so surprised I couldn't help but to start kissing him back.

"Why" I asked.

"I don't know, but I liked it." he replied

"I liked it to, but is it right?" I said. _Wow Cammie, the hottest teacher in school is into and your trying to push him away._Ugh...why cant my brain shut up.

" i think it is, wanna try it again?" was all he said before he crashed his lips against mine. He was kissing me hungrily but yet so soft. i let a moan escape my mouth and i felt him smirk against my lips.

i pulled away from him " you just had to ruin it didnt you? oh well i'm tired i'm going to bed." i got up to leave but he just pulled me down back with him on the couch. To tired to argue i just layed down and tried to sleep but it was kind of hard considering that Solomon was kissing my neck.

" Joe stop im tired." i whined dragging out the word stop.

"Ughhh, fine but we are continuing tomorrow since its saturday, and im not taking no for an answer." He told me sternly.

"fine just sleep."before he could reply i was asleep.


	2. Date Part1

-The Next Morning-

Cammie POV

I was woken up by lips that happen to be on mine and i didnt push away. they felt so warm and soft i just got lost in the kiss that it last **10 MINUTES!** When Joe pulled away he was smirking so much that i ALMOST slapped him.

"Well goodmorning sleepy head, i can tell you enjoyed that kiss just as much as i did." solomon said, which made me blush. he started chuckling.

"well i need to go before macey,bex,and liz start to freak out." i said while getting up off the bed...wait BED? i noticed that we werent in my mom's office anymore we were in JOE SOLOMON"S ROOM!

"no need to worry about them i told them that we were gonna spend the day hanging out." he said with a devilish smile. it was kind of a turn on, i have to admit. i was pulled out of my thought when Solomon said"oh and here are the clothes they wanted you to wear." he said pointing to a pair of short jean shorts and a purple cami with a loose flannel shirt and some black converse.

.

"uh Joe how come im in your room?" I said kind of surprised that he would let me sleep with him in his room.

"oh I thought you'd be more comfortable on a bed instead of a couch." he replied cheerfully.

"umm, ok thanks but uh where's the shower" I asked kind of uncomfortable.

he pointed to a door across the room "right there" was all he said before he kissed me, picked me up bridal style (never breaking the kiss, which i didn't mind) and brought me to the bathroom.

"well thanks but i could've walked." i said. we both burst out laughing but i walked in the bathroom shut the door and locked it.

By the time i was done getting ready, Joe was still getting ready and when i walked out he was just in his boxers. all i have to say is WOW HE HAS A NICE 8 PACK.

I guess he heard me come out of the bathroom because he turned to face me and caught me staring. "like what you see?" he asked chuckling a little bit. I slapped his arm playfully "Haha, I thought your suppose to be an adult, not a hormonal 16 teen year old. And yes I do like what I see." I replied. While I said that he put his clothes and they looked good on him. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt and jeans with some high tops. If he shaved he might pass for a teen.

-Time Skip-

( In Joe Solomon's Car)

Solomon POV

We were in my car (it's a Scion 2010) and we were on the way to town.

"what are we doing?" Cammie asked for the 100th time(it was really the 3rd)

"I told it's a surprise." I replied kind of exasperated. She started pouting then she looked at me with puppy dog eyes. God she looks so sexy like that. it took all my strength and will power not to pull over and take her right now.

"Cammie don't make that face. I can't take it. Please stop." yes I Joe Solomon just stopped a 16 year old girl stop having puppy dog eyes by begging. Wow I would do anything to make sure she's happy.

"kill joy, I just wanna know what were gonna do." she mumbled so low, but being the spy I am I still heard it.

I pulled into a diner. "well were at the first stop. Happy?" I asked her

"yes but what are we doing when were done?" she asked a little more cheerful

" That's still a surprise." I replied getting out of the car and opening her door. We walked from the parking lot and I pulled her behind the building real quick. I started kissing her and she responded by kissing back immediately. I bit her bottom lip asking for entry and she, almost immediately, let me in. Soon I turned it into a heated make out session. When things were about to go far we both pulled away and were panting heavily.

We went into the diner and took a booth in the corner. When the waitress came and took our orders for drinks. She was trying to flirt with me since I'm around 20 years old. She was cute but not as cute as Cammie, so I just pretended not to notice. Cammie, on the other hand, was looking like was gonna kill her with the ketchup bottle, which she could.

"aww, is someone jealous?" I asked in a babyish voice.

"no but she's flirting with and I don't like. I mean if someone flirted with me wouldn't you get pissed?" she asked in a matter-of-factly tone.

She did have a point but I can't tell her that so I said "no I wouldn't"

"your lying, face it Joe, you'd be just as pissed as me." she said.

" your lie detecting is getting better, im impressed." I said, not lying, she's an amazing spy.

" I learn from the best." she said that with her beautiful smile.

we finished our food without the waitress flirting with me anymore although she did give me her number. which cammie did not like so i just threw it away.

we left and were now headed toward the park.

when we got ther cammie gasped because she saw...

**AN: sorry for the cliffy but i have to get ready for school**


	3. Date Part2

_Recap: We __we left and were now headed toward the park. __when we got ther cammie gasped because she saw..._

Cammie POV

I saw my mom, Zach, Tina, Bex, Liz, and Macey, all gaping at mine and Solomon's hands that were laced together. _Wait...Why is zach here?_

my mom was the first to speak," Solomon wat are you doin with my daughter?"

Joe looked at the ground then looked at me for help.

"We're on a date mom." i said alittle scared of wat everyone's reactions might be.

Macey, Bex, and Liz looked hurt that i didnt tell them. Tina looked like she wanted to scream. Zach looked hurt, but also like he was hiding something. and my mom looked okay,which scared me the most.

"Why didnt you tell us?" My 3 best friends/roommates yelled.

"i was gonna tell you when we got back." i replied

they started crying then ran up to hug me.

than tina spoke(which is something i hate)" OMG! i cant wait to tell everyone... this is the hottest gossip of the year!"

"Oh no you dont Tina, You are to tell no one!" my mom told her.

"Yes ma'am"

" wait mom, why are you here your suppose to be on a mission." i asked

"Well i finished early, honeypotting has gotten a lot easier for me." ahe replied

" EWWW! Gross! to much info." she just smiled.

"Why are you here Zach." I asked him and he gave me a look that said 'i wish u didnt ask that'

He sighed and said " im here becus i wanted to tell u that we are over and that im goin out wit Tina"

" Oh, okay i hope you 2 are very happy together," i replied, and i was happy for them

" Okay back to you and Joe's relationship" my mom said," Joe do you love my daughter?"

He nodded then said "Since the day i started here"

"Wat about you kiddo do you luv Joe?" mom asked as everyone looked at me.

"Yes i do" my friends were beaming, tina and zach looked happy, and mom was smiling

"Alright i'll allow you 2 to date, but no PDA in the school unless in a secluded area, no sex-i dont want my daugther to get pergnant-, and this cannot efect Cammie's grades, which means no going easy on her JOE."

"Yes ma'am" me and joe replied at the same time.

Everyone was happy. Tina, Zach, Macey, Bex, Liz, and mom left so we could continue our date

-TIME SKIP-

Still Cammie POv

I had a great time. We watched a movie, got some ice cream, and we went to the mall.

Were back at Gallagher and Joe was walking me to my door.

"See you later, Cammie" he told me when we arrived at the door

"See you Solomon." he gave a kiss goodnight and left

As soon as i stepped in the door my roommates bombared me wit questions and i answered all of them

"WOW, i didnt kno Solomon has an 8 pack!Thats BLOODY AWSOME!" bex shouted and macey and liz nodded in agreement

i giggled and said " guys we should get some rest its 2 in the morning"

"fine" they all groaned

"Oh and cam" Bex said

"Yes?'

"Why dont you sleep wit ur boyfriend, we dont mind" Bex said and i blushed

" No, im fine" but out of no where im being carried to Solomon's room.

Bex knocked and Joe answered

"Wat do want girls?" he asked

"We letting Cammie sleep in your room 2night, do you mind?" Bex replied

" No, not at all. Put her on the bed." he said

"DONT I GET A SAY IN THIS!" i shouted

"NOPE" bex answered as she plopped me down on the bed, then she ran out of the room

"coward"i muttered under my breath

I looked at Joe and he was just in his boxers. _Hmm...im kinda gettin use to seeing him like this_

he was smirking while he said "like wat u see?"

"ughh, do we hav to do this again?"

"No, but just to let you kno i like wat i see"

i blushed at that, i mean come on im in a tight tank top and mini basketball shorts

he got in bed and he kissed me and we were like that for 15 minutes

" Goodnight, I love you" Joe told me

"Night, luv u 2" i said. he kissed the top of my head and we knocked out

the last thing i thought _was wats gonna happen tomorrow when blackthrone gets here_

**AN: Sorry for the cliffy but its getting late **


	4. Important

Hey its The Goode Chameleon

i just wanna say thanks to all of you who reviewed,favorited,or just read the story

Also i wanna say that im having a bit of a writer's block and i'd like to see wat you guys got, so if u have an idea for the story review of PM me

K Thanks for reading promise to udate as soon as i get some ideas


	5. Surprise Surprise

The next morning i woke up next to a sleeping Solomon. _He looks so peaceful and hot. wow do i know how to pick em' or what? _

I saw him stir and crack one eye open.

" Why hello there beautiful." he told me leaning in to kiss me.

We kissed for 3 minutes. " Well goodmorning to you to." I said.

" You scared that the Blackthrone Boys are here." he asked while getting up to use the bathroom.

" No but shouldn't you be worried?" I asked, wanting to see what I mean.

" What do you mean **_I_ **should worried?" ha! and he calls himself a spy.

" Well I mean that the Blackthrone Boys will find out that me and Zach are over. That means some of them might go after me, i mean if i got you, zach, and josh to go out with me other guys might want me as well" i replied with a smirk on my face.

" Any of them touch you or ask you out, you tell me so i can beat the crap out of them." he yelled

" yea yea, i'm leavin! BYE!" i said walkin out of his room heading to mine.

i arrived at my room just as my friends woke up.

" well did you enjoy sleeping in your new beau's room?" macey asked me with a sly grin

" It was nice. we just slept, nothin big." i replied with a bored expression

" Really thats all? Sounds boring. Well get in the shower Cammie i need to make you pretty." she said

" fine, i'm goin." i said going to the bathroom Bex just got out of.

1 hour and 30 minutes later

" Macey hurry with the make up we're gonna be late." Liz said. Macey has been getting me ready for more than an hour so im a little afraid to look, but it's almost breakfeast and she's still taking forever.

" Just one more touch." Macey said then she was actually done.

' Bloody Hell Cam, you look amazing!" Bex exclaimed her thick british accent dripping

i looked in the mirror. she was right. the girl before for me looked nothing like me. she looked like a god.

" Wow, thanks Mace." i said

" No problem. Now let's go eat." she replied.

We all walked down stairs to the Grand Hall. We knew the Blackthrone Boys were in the shadows of the hall outside of the Grand Hall cus of all the gasps we heard. once we enter Solomon winked at me and i winked back, but no one noticed our little exchange cus of our awsome spy skills.

After a couple of minutes my mom went to the podium, " Students of Gallagher Academy. Since our last exchange with Blackthone Boys went so well, we decided we would have another. So, please join me in welcoming the Blackthrone Institute For Boys." and right as she said those words the Blackthrone Boys entered. There was just one i was looking at, and i couldn't believe my eyes it was...Josh

Oh Joy

**AN: Hey guys sorry to leave you with a cliffy but sorry. anyway let me kno wat u think. oh and feel free to give me a few ideas**


	6. Almost Caught

**AN: Sorry i havent updated soon i was sorta having a major writter's block but i finally got an idea tell me what u think and if u have any ideas tell me them**

Zach, Jonas, Grant, and Nick( Macey's new Beau) came to sit wit us-well Jonas, Grant, and Nick went to sit with us, while Zach went to sit next to Tina, who was right next to me making room for Zach.

" Hey Ladies." all four guys said to us while they sat.

After we said hi back Zach turned to talk to Tina.

" So Cam, how'd you take you and Zach breaking up? You know since he left you for Tina." Grant asked. Bex whacked upside the head pretty hard but not that hard.

" It's ok Bex. I'm fine plus i was sorta gonna go on a date with someone when we broke up." i replied. after i said that grant stopped rubbing his head and eveyone who didnt know about me and solomon stopped eating and looked at me.

" What! With who?" Some Junior asked

" Classified." i replied with a smirk that looked similar to Joe's

Everyone gasped. I heard several _She just smirked_ and _That was hot _or my favorite _Damn! Could she get any hotter!_

Josh walked up to me and asked, " Why is it classified? And from what i heard from Dillion he saw you with that guy over there. Plus he heard the part when you guys broke up and something about your mom giving you permission to dat some guy named Joe.", while pointing at Joe

" Well Josh, if you must know that is Joe Solomon. And yes i was with him cus he was talking to me about how i need to step up my game cus if i dont im gonna die. I went on my date after me and zach broke up." i replied in a bored tone.

" Oh, so there's no chance of me and you getting back together?" he asked looking kind of sad

"Nope. Sorry boys im taken." I soon as i said that i walked out of the Grand Hall strutting my stuff with Macey,Liz, and Bex behind me. Leaving everyone awe-struck.

After we left we all went to first period.

**-Time Skip-**

Finally after several periods and a painful full period of P&E with Bex it was time for my favorite class: CoveOps

Me, Bex, and Macey(Yes Macey finally caught with us in coveops) headed down to Sublevel 2. Once we got to the Sublevels, Solomon was there waiting for us. When he saw me he smiled. "Get changed into these jerseys' were goin on a mission." he said while passing out a jersey to everyone. When he got to me he winked but no one noticed cus of our awesome spy skills (Ka-Pow). He gave me a Chargers jersey. AWESOME MY FAVORTE TEAM! _Well this should be interesting. _I thought

**AN: Sorry i got stuck**


	7. Author's Note

Hey sorry huys i haven't updated yet my mom took my laptops away from me so i cant update

please for give

right now im using my parents computer but i cant use it for long

i'll probably update in a couple of weeks if not a month

im startin on the next chapter but i dont know if i'll be able write it in a day but i'll try

LATER!


	8. Charger's Game and An Unexpected Kiss

**Hey guys sorry i havent updated but i am now.**

**I do not own the gallagher seris**

When we all finished changing, we headed towards to helicopter.

"All right today's mission is to identify and compromise fifteen CIA agents, but be warned they are trying to compromise you as well. Any questions?"

"Mr. Solomon is there any particular reason why we are going to a Charger's game and not a Cowboy's? They are your favorite team right? So, why chose a Charger's game? Is there someone your trying to make happy?" Bex asked with her eyebrow raised.

I elbowed her in the stomache to saying that, That was bad idea considering it led to us having an elbow war.

Joe cleared his throat,"Actualy Ms. baxter, yes. But the Chargers are my second favorite team, and the Cowboy's dont play again until next week. Plus, there will be alot more people than usual." He smirked knowing he had won and no one was gonna question him.

"Who are you trying to make happy Mr. Solomon.?" Josh asked. Of course he'd be the one to ask that question.

"The person I am trying to please is my girlfriend. I will meet her at our seats. By the way she is not one of the agents you have compromise." he replied.

-Time Skip-

We got there in 3 hours but the catch is we had to jump out. When we got there, it was really crowded. like you could hardly see anyone. I now see why he chose this game...besides to make me happy.

After 2 minutes I spotted the firsty agent.

"Woman in a Charger's jersey and skinny jeans with chestnut colored ugg. Red hair and a mole on her cheek. Oh tell Abby i said hi." i told joe.

"Abby you have been compromised." Joe said through the comms.

It was the last quater and everyone but me and Zach were left uncompromised and 1 more agent.

"Mr. Goode, Ms. Morgan I suggest you hurry up. I'll make you an offer. If either of you compromise the last agent in the next half hour, the whole class gets one day off of school. If you dont, the whole class has yto go through my training. And trusyt me, you dont want that." Joe said trying to bait us. And it worked. Trust if you ever trained with Solomon., you'd want to take up that offer.

Me and Zach spent the next 20 minutes looking, when I suddenly figured out who it was. I told Zach who it was and he said that he would let me compromise him.

I went to the empty seat next to Joe.

"Solomon you've been compromised. And from the smile on your face, your girlfriend made it." I said while watching the game.

"Good job Ms. Morgan and yes she did make it. Although she was very late, she promised she'd make it up me." Joe said with a smirk.

"Well, while you were waiting, did any other women flirt with you?' I asked knowing some did, but i wanted him to admit it.

"Well yes some did, but I am very faithful. Anyway, we should get going, and Ms. Morgan my girlfriend says hi, She likes you very much."Joe said smiling.

"Cool, your girlfriend is really awesome and i like her too. She really is pretty." i said smiling, knowing we'd use that as an excuse for our conversations.

When we got to the helicopter every congradulated me on compromsing Solomon.

Josh pulled me aside and kissed me as congradulations. I pulled away and slapped him. If i had only known we were being watched. And how I wished the person who was watching, watched long enough to see me slap Josh.


	9. What hppens next?

**Hey guys there is a poll on my profile**

**Be sure to vote so i can decide what happens next in the story**

**Thanks! PLEASE VOTE! IM BEGGING YOU! XD**


	10. So much DRAMA

**I do not own the gallagher seris**

**Cammie POV**

We arrived at gallagher after an hour. Josh still had my hand mark on his cheek and Joe has been really quiet the whole way. Even when Bex and Grant started complaining that they were hungry and everyone atarted yelling at them, he just looked away with a straight face.

Once we got off the plane, i stayed back a little to talk to Joe.

"Okay, whats the matter?" i asked after making sure everyone left.

"How the hell could you let Jimmy kiss you like that?" he yelled.

"First, your seriously gonna start calling him that to? Second, i slapped him imediately as soon i pulled away, which was only 1 second later!" by now we were starting to have an arguement that the whole school could hear but cant since there all in the grand hall.

"Still, he kissed you. That little ass is gonna pay." Joe was beyond angry. he was pissed off and out for blood.

"Joe you cant hurt him." i tried to convince because people would get suspicious and start spying on him, but he took it a different way.

"Why not? Is it because you have feelings for him? Or because you still care for him?... you know what dont answer. In fact I think we break up Cam. This is obviously not gonna work, you straighten things out with Josh." And with that he left me alone and not giving me a chance to explain anything.

i started towards the grand hall to get dinner before bed.

When i got there nobody had left yet and they all noticed the gloominess i brought.

I went to get food, and tonight they were serving one of my favorites. Lobster with crab bread and cesar salad. But i didnt feel hungry, so when i sat down i played with my food.

Everyone was staring at me, and i didnt like it. Being a chameleon means you blend in not stand out, but i was defenitely standing out right now. Even all the teachers were staring, except JOe. I guess itis really over between us. I took 5 bites out of every food and left, without saying anything.

- 30 minutes later-

i was in a secret passageway, crying. i heard the door open and got into a ready position. Turns out it was Josh though, i relaxed but kept my gaurd up.

"is everything okay?" he asked walking towards me.

"No" i stated not wanting to talk about it any more. But i guess he didnt get the hint.

"are you sure? you looked pretty sad earlier. What your boyfriend break up with you?" he asked jokingly

He was kidding but it still hurt because it was true. i had tears in my eyes so i looked away. but i guess he saw because he started saying, " Oh my god Cammie, i didnt know. im soooo sorry for metioning it."

"thanks Josh but its not necessary. these things happen you know. you just have to let it go." i said calming down.

" Cammie will you go out with me again?" he started walking towards and after 5 steps he had me trapped.

"Uh... Josh could you let me go i need to go back to my dorm and talk to my friends first." i asked nicely and i thought it would work but it didnt.

"Give me an answer first. Cam, please say yes i still love you." and with that he kissed me again.

Ugh, why cant he get it thriugh his head that i dont like him in that sort of way. I tried to pull away but he wasa using his full strength now, and boy was he strong. His hand started to slip up my skirt and shirt too. Damn it! Now he's trying to un hook my bra clasp! I have had just about enough!

I pushed him off me, slapped him twice, knocked him out, and left running like my life depended on it.

I got to my dorm in a minute.

"Cam, are you ok? and why are u sweaty?" Bex asked. all three of them looked at me expectantly. I broke down in front of them and started telling everything from me and joe's arguement to josh sexually harassing me.**(AN/: Sorry to all the people who like Josh. Im not against him but i have to make him like this for the story to work.) **By the time i was done my throat was dry, my eyes were red and puffy, i had used a ton of tissues, and the girls looked ready for revenge.

Bex started walking out the door saying she was gonna blow some steam at the P&E barn and she took her bag as proof.

BEX POV **(AN/: a little treat for you guys)**

i told the girls i was going to the barn but i was really going to see solomon. i didnt tell them because then cam would get even more upset and make me promise her not to hurt him blah,blah,blah...

i arrived at his door in 10 minutes. i knocked on his door and as soon as he opened it i decked him in the face. he was taken by surprise but he was damn well at hiding it. i roundhound kicked him in the stomach and made him stumble a little. HE WASNT EVEN FIGHTING BACK! THAT BLOODY ARSE!

" DO YOU KNOW HOW BLOODY HURT CAMMIE IS CUS' OF YOUR BLOODY ARSE? DO YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN SHE'S IN? AND DO YOU KNOW THAT PRACTICALLY AFTER 45 MINUTES WHEN YOU BROKE HER HEART, JOSH PRACTICALLY SEXUALLY HARASSED HER?" i was yelling at him like a mad woman while punching the living shit out of him, although i was hitting him in the torso area to not leave any visible evidence.

after i said my statement he yelled " THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT DID WHAT TO HER?" He was pissed, but he didnt hacve a right to. he broke her bloody heart for crying out loud.

i left without giving him any answers.


	11. Woah! Never saw that coming

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, i've been a bit busy with school and stuff. well anyway here it is the next chapter.**

**Joe POV:**

Oh he was so going to pay. He thinks he can do that to _MY CAMMIE_ and get off easy, well he's got another thing coming. When im done with him he's going to regret even looking at her. **  
><strong>

I was almost at Josh's room (he rooms with zach and them) when zach walked out and stopped me.

"Solomon," he greeted me in a polite tone.

"Zachary," i replied.

"I know what your up to and i have to say i dont approve," he looked me straight in the eyes while he said this.

"Why do you care? This has nothing to do with you anymore," my voice had a slight hint of anger in it.

"It doesn't involve me, but it does involve cammie and im still her friend. Therefore i want to see her happy like everyone else. And what your about to do is going to break her heart even more than you already have," from what he was telling me he sounded like he was the adult.

"How do you know that," i asked him because no one knew except for me, cammie, and her friends.

"I know because i was there," i was about to ask him how he was without us noticing him when he said "I went back to get Cammie because the girls were worried and Tina left for the bathroom, I saw the part where you guys were arguing about Josh and then i left."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, but im serious Joe. Dont hurt Jimmy **(A/N: he still calls him that because i wouldnt be right to call him by his right name) **at least not on grounds and then knock him out with the napotine patch that erases the last two hours of their memory. Nobody can know about this. If this gets out everyone will be watching you with hawk eyes, especially the freshmen-seniors."

"Your right Zach," with that i left for my room.

**Cammie POV**

I was walking aimlessly down the hall trying to clear my head.

I stopped in front of a door. I didnt realize where this door led until he opened the door.

"Cameron," he greeted.

"Joeseph,"i replied back. I started walking back to my room when he grabbed my arm.

"Cammie, im sorry. I was just jealous. I thought you might still have feelings for that _boy_," he tried explaining "And i still love you cammie. I want you back please. I was an idiot to let you go; please take me back, please."

His words were touching but he hurt me, and i wasnt gonna let him get off easy.

"No," he was about to say something but i cutt him of, "you hurt me Joe. You hurt me more than anyone else i know has. And you should have trusted me enough to know i would never choose to kiss anyone else. Then, to top it all off you accuse _me_ of having feelings for my ex and break things off with me without letting me say a word!" I was yelling now but i didnt care. we were in his room and it was sound proof.

Before he could say anything i left without saying goodbye.

**Zach POV (A/N: another little treat for you guys)**

After my little talk with Mr. Solomon, i went back to my room. Around twenty minutes later, Tina came rushing in coming to a stop in front of Jimmy.

I was gonna ask her what she was doing when she opened her mouth.

"Is it true," she practically screamed the question.

"Is what true?" he replied to her.

"That you sexually harassed cammie, duh"

Wait what he sexually harassed cam. No wonder Solomon seemed more pissed at Jimmy than when he was talking to Cammie.

"I didnt sexually harass her," he replied looking her straight in the eyes and speaking in a calm tone.

Bex walked in. "Thats a load of bullshit. Cams told us everything, you arse," she sneered at Josh.

"I dont know what she told you guys but i didnt harass her in any way."

I couldnt believe this! He thinks he could lie to us, and right in our faces too.

"Tina leave, Bex lock the door," i told them.

They both obliged. Once the door was locked i got up and we all started walking towards Jimmy.

"Wow you actually thought you could lie to our faces. We know your lying because your pupils dilated just enough for me to see, and because Cam never lies." we were all glaring at him

"Go ahead. Attack me, id love to see you try. And i cant wait to tell the headmistress about this." he thought he had this figured all out.

"Your an idiot. We can all take you, and did you forget that the headmistress is Cammie's mom. Therefore when we tell her we beat the crap out of you for sexually harassing her ONLY daughter, she will do something to you," i explained to the little shit head while cracking my knuckles. Bex, Grant, and Nick were all doing the same. Jonas was with Liz in the library.

He looked scared and like he wanted to pee himself. After that, we jumped him. We didnt leave enough damage because me and Bex knew Solomon would do the worse damage, but we had to convince Grant and Nick that someone else was going to do more and worse damage (I was hard to convince them without telling them who it was).

I cant wait to see what Solomon does to him.

**A/N: Uh oh wats in store for josh**

**will cammie and solomon ever get back together?**

**wat about the rest of the gang, will they find out who cammie's bf was or is?**

**will josh remember anything thats going to happen to him?**

**wat will cam's mom do?**

**ann wat bout their next town day? **

**will dillion and deedee ever show up?**

**will the some of the blackthorne boys be able to steal cammie away from solomon?**

**And most importantly, will cammie and solomon's past and possibly future relationship be exposed?**


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Hey guys srry for not updating alot. I'm having some major writer's block. If you guys have any suggestions please review or PM me please. Kay thanks ^^


End file.
